


Dancing In the Rain

by seyella



Category: Hetalia: Axis Powers
Genre: Alternate Universe - Human, Autumn, Fluff, M/M, Picnics, Rain, South Italy/Spain Fluff (Hetalia), spamano - Freeform, they're both saps, this is literally just pure fluff
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-10-09
Updated: 2017-10-09
Packaged: 2019-01-15 07:43:55
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,195
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12316782
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/seyella/pseuds/seyella
Summary: Antonio decides to be more spontaneous and takes Lovino for a picnic date in the park. Pure Fluff. (I wrote this when I had first joined the fandom, so be courteous if there are any mistakes - not just grammar, but with the characters themselves).





	Dancing In the Rain

Antonio frowned at his phone in dismay. It was supposed to rain again. It had already rained three times that week, one would imagine mother nature would give up by now. Apparently not. Just one nice day. That’s all he asked for.

“Either this weather app has a strange infatuation with rain or mother nature is out to get me,” Antonio spoke aloud, muttering among himself. All he wanted was one day to go out and have fun with Lovino, just one day. He hadn’t exactly planned it yet, but that’s what was so great about a date! Planning things was boring, Antonio preferred to be spontaneous and live life in the moment. 

Unfortunately, the idea wasn’t an option if it were to rain. And all those movies where it made rain-dates seem romantic? There was absolutely nothing romantic about soggy clothes and chattering teeth. (He had experienced that first-hand on a date he had with Lovino two years previous.)

It almost made him angry at how his plans with his boyfriend were continuously being postponed due to the bad weather (it wasn’t bad weather, per se… Just unfortunate). Antonio sighed, resting his hands on his stomach and directing his blank stare to the ceiling. 

He really wanted to go on a date with Lovino, more than anything in the world. Although it had only been a week since he had last seen him, it felt like ages. 

After a few moments of empty thought, Antonio stood up from the sofa and grabbed his jacket and umbrella. He didn’t care about the weather anymore. He had to be spontaneous, didn’t he? And worrying about the weather wasn’t going to get him anywhere.

***

Antonio arrived at Lovino’s door in a few short minutes. The Spaniard slowly opened the door, “Lovino! Are you here?” 

When no response came, Antonio shut the door behind him (the two had always walked into each others’ houses and set his umbrella on the couch, taking a seat next to it. Lovino was probably upstairs. If he heard that Antonio was here, he would probably be fixing up his hair about now. He always did care for his looks, especially when his boyfriend was around. Antonio found it kind of sweet, how he always tried to look his best for him (not that he wasn’t always looking his best). 

Antonio’s suspicions were proved correct when a certain snazzed-up Italian came into view on the stairs. Both men smiled brightly upon seeing each other, and met in the middle with a hug. Lovino buried his face in Antonio’s neck, inhaling the familiar scent. “I’ve missed you,” he managed to muffle.

Antonio only smiled, tracing small circles onto Lovino’s back with his palm. The Italian waited for a response. After a few moments of silence, Lovino pulled away from his boyfriend and squinted his eyes in suspicion. “Hey, what have you got planned? You’re not talking and blabbering as much as usual.”  
Antonio laughed, “You know me too, well. Nothing’s a secret with you anymore. I,” the Spaniard paused to give Lovino a quick peck on the lips, “am taking us on a date.”

“A date, huh? Hey, is this what you’ve been planning all week?” 

Antonio sputtered above him, managing to let out a choked, “What?”

“Is this what you’ve been planning all week?”

“No…” Antonio avoided eye contact, slightly grinning to himself. 

Lovino grinned, “Oh, come on. You couldn’t possibly have thought that I didn’t know? What, with all the extra ‘I love you’s’ sprinkled into our conversations the past week, there was no way I couldn’t tell. You always do that when you’re planning something, you know.”

Antonio could feel his cheeks burning up. His boyfriend really did know him well, didn’t he? It was funny. Usually Lovino was the one blushing like this, not the other way around. Antonio soon found himself scratching the back of his head, something he had grown in the habit of doing when embarrassed. “Oh, Lovi, you know me too well. I did have something in mind, though. Well, not really. I was hoping we could go out and do some fun things, spontaneously?”

Lovino raised his eyebrows in interest, “Spontaneously, huh? I like it. So, Mr. Spontaneous,” he paused to bump Antonio with his shoulder, “Where are we going first?”

“You see, I haven’t exactly decided yet! That’s the funny thing about spontaneity, you just never have anything planned.”

“Is that sass I hear?” Lovino looked up at his boyfriend through his lashes, a smirk making way onto his lips.

“Oh, definitely.”

Lovino covered his eyes with his hand and laughed. “Let’s just go, loser.”

Antonio couldn’t help but smile. Not many people understood their relationship, but it was better than any relationship Antonio had ever been in. They were opposites, fitting together like puzzle pieces. As cheesy as it was, it was true. Lovino was a secret romantic, but only Antonio knew about it. If it got out that his boyfriend showed any emotion other than that “cool façade” he thinks he gives off, all Hell would break loose. Of course, Antonio would never let Lovino know that his attempt at coming off as ‘cool’ and ‘edgy’ was actually rather cute. Lovi was cute. Really cute.

Antonio felt his cheeks heat up at just the thought of it.

“You ready?” Lovino’s voice broke through the Spaniard’s thoughts, bringing him back to reality.

“Of course!”

***

It was rare moments like these that Lovino cherished. He and Antonio were walking through the park, hand in hand, no sound but the birds singing above them. It was almost like a scene in a movie, too simple and perfect to be true. But, here they were, experiencing it themselves. 

The ambience around the two were absolutely beautiful. It was late October, so the trees were in different colours of red, orange, yellow, and green. Leaves were slowly falling from the trees and the weather was wonderful. It was a bit cloudy, but nothing to worry about; it was still a beautiful day. 

Lovino’s lips lifted up slightly at the sight of their intertwined hands. If he had went back in time and told himself he would be strolling through the park, hand in hand with Antonio Fernández Carriedo, he wouldn’t believe himself. And who could blame him? It was all a bit unbelievable, them together. They were polar opposites, yet, they somehow found love in each other's’ arms. It was all too wonderful. And Antonio was so sweet! Before he met him, Lovino had no idea he had a romantic side. 

I guess Antonio just brings out the best in me.

“You know, Lovi, you’re thinking aloud again.”

Lovino’s head shot up at the realisation and a faint blush took place on his cheeks.

Shit, shit, shit, shit. Maybe if I say oops he’ll forget about it.

“Oh, uh... oops?”

Antonio just laughed. “No, don’t feel embarrassed! I think it’s really sweet, actually,” the two stopped at a park bench, the afternoon clouds looming above them. Antonio looked up at the sudden lack of sunlight, “In fact, I feel the same way. You definitely bring out the best in me, too.” 

Lovino tried best to hide his smile, but to no avail. “Yeah.”

“Yeah? Wordy today, aren’t you?” Antonio laughed for what felt like the hundredth time that day. He had such a beautiful laugh. He could probably resurrect the dead with it, if he tried. It was… the epitome of sunshine. Absolutely perfect.

Lovino found his mind drifting off like that a lot. It always did when it came to Antonio.

“Sorry, my mind just wants me to be sappy right now,” Lovino grinned, knowing it would catch his boyfriend’s attention.

Antonio’s eyes suddenly lightened up, “Sapino is here? Can he come out? Please?”  
It was an inside joke between the two. ‘Sapino’ was exactly what he sounded like. Lovino, but sappy. Once when the two were lounging around, Antonio had made a joke about him being Lovino’s alter ego, who only came out when Lovino’s heart was in a exceptionally good mood, rather than the grumpy heart he normally had. Lovino, in return, had thrown a pillow at him and told him to “shut it”. 

Lovino’s face heated up in slight embarrassment, although he was the one who had brought that upon himself. 

“Ah, he’s in there somewhere! I know it. Actually. I think… If Sapino wants to come out… He can have a kiss from me?” Antonio volunteered, knowing for sure that Lovino couldn’t pass up a kiss from him.

Lovino’s eyes flickered up to Antonio’s lips, which were rising into a smile. Dammit, he had him cornered. “Alright,” he grumbled.

Antonio flashed him a triumphant grin, tilting Lovino’s chin upward to meet his gaze. Lovino immediately blushed at the sudden intention and gave his boyfriend a small smile. Before Lovino knew it he was being pulled into a soft kiss. His hands intertwined around his lover’s back, getting lost in the kiss. 

Aside from Antonio being an amazing and loving boyfriend, he was also a fantastic kisser. He had always had one or the other, never both. Antonio was a dream come true, really. Never in his wildest dreams would he have even come close to imagining being with someone like Antonio. Antonio was… everything good in the world, in the universe, put into one person. He was sweet and charming, a great kisser, and Lovino’s best friend. 

No matter how long they were together, Lovino would always act like he had when he had first met Antonio. That would never change.

Antonio was the first to pull away. 

This was his favourite part, Lovino thought. The look they gave each other. After every kiss, they both gave each other this look, this look that couldn’t be put into words. It was full of life and love and everything Lovino could ever long for

Lovino pressed his forehead against the Spaniard’s, eyes closed. “I love you.”

He spoke the words softly, so that no one else could hear them but him. That’s how it had always been, Lovino had let Antonio know this countless times before. The words from his heart were to be only spoken to Antonio; if spoken to anyone else, it would feel wrong.

“I love you, too.” Antonio couldn’t help but laugh after the three words were said, “God, we’re so cheesy.”

“Definitely,” Lovino said.

Antonio glanced down at his watch. “Mmm, what time is it? Lunchtime? Do you want to do something?”

“Ahh, why not? What do you want to eat?”’

“Actually, I think,” Antonio stopped mid-sentence to take a look around, hand still intertwined with Lovino’s, “stay right here, alright?”

The Italian raised his eyebrow in suspicion, but let his boyfriend run off to wherever he was going. He was really sweet… but what in the hell was he doing? If they were going to eat somewhere, wouldn’t they have gone together? It was strange and something told Lovino that Antonio had something up his sleeve…

Lovino waited a few moments, the sound of autumn leaves rustling around him. Soon enough, he received a text from Antonio.

Antonio ❤  
Come meet me by the lake, near the trees. :) xx

So he was up to something. Lovino couldn’t help but laugh. He was so sweet.

To: Antonio ❤  
Alright!! I’ll see you then~

Sliding his phone into his pocket, Lovino looked up at the sky and sighed. This day was absolutely perfect.

The walk to the lake was fairly short, it only took thirty seconds or so. What Lovino found waiting for him made his heart burst right out of his chest.

Sitting on the grass was Antonio, beside him what looked like a beautifully-set picnic. Antonio was sitting cross-legged, a dopey smile on his face. Lovino thought his heart would explode right there. He loved him so much… (How many times had he said that?)

Lovino silently lowered himself to the ground next to his boyfriend and took one of Antonio’s hands into his own.

Antonio, slightly confused, accepted Lovino’s subtle request to hold hands. Why wasn’t he saying anything? Was he angry? Did he not like it? Did Antonio do something wrong?

As the anxious thoughts raced through Antonio’s mind, he felt a physical weight on his shoulder. Antonio looked over (as best as he could) to find his boyfriend’s head resting on his shoulder. Lovino, still, said nothing, but he once more squeezed Antonio’s hand.

They sat like that for a few moments. Lovino, resting his head on Antonio’s shoulder, his small breaths the only thing Antonio could focus on. Finally, he heard a quiet voice from beside him.

“I would say I love you but I don’t think even that could put into words how I feel right now,” Lovino said. No one was around them, but he still felt the need to whisper the words.

This time a blush rose to Antonio’s cheeks. Since when was Lovino like this…? This was far beyond Sapino. This was Sapino 3000.

“Thank you,” Lovino lifted his head from his boyfriend’s shoulder and sat cross-legged, “for the picnic, I mean. It looks really nice.”

Antonio nodded, cheeks still a tinted red. 

“Your cheeks are so red, you look like a tomato,” Lovino mischievously grinned, poking Antonio’s face. It was another joke between the two of them. Due to the two’s love of tomatoes, they always went back and forth and compared the other to a tomato whenever they got the chance. Which, as it would seem, was quite a lot, considering how much they blushed around each other.

Antonio could only laugh in reply before picking up the woven basket from the ground. He fished through it for about ten seconds before pulling out two cans of lemonade and some sandwiches. Turkey, of course.

“Are these turkey?”

“Yeah! I made them myself. Did you want turkey?” Antonio asked.

“Actually, yeah. It’s like you read my mind,” Lovino spoke,, unwrapping the sandwich and taking a bite. 

Antonio watched intently, reading Lovino’s face for his opinion. After what felt like ages, his face rose in a smile and he took a second bite.

“These are really good! Do you have any fruit?” Lovino spoke with his mouthful. Antonio took it as a compliment that he liked the sandwich and happily handed him a fruit cup of pineapples.

“Pineapples! I love pineapples.”

“More than me?’’

Lovino lowered his eyes menacingly at Antonio, “know your place.”

That took Antonio into a burst of laughter. Lovino was really funny… He loved him so much.. 

“I love you,” Antonio found himself saying the words without realising it. 

Lovino’s head shot up in surprise. “I love you, too. Are you going to be sappy like this for the rest of the day?”

“Maybe,” Antonio hummed. 

It was weird. The concept of love. How could one person cause all these erratic feelings Lovino was feeling? His heart was beating fast, as if he was meeting him for the first time again. He was acting like a young schoolgirl, but he was too in love to care. 

Antonio rested his hand on top of Lovino’s and smiled at him. The smile was full of love and warmth and everything Lovino needed and wanted in one person.

They kept on smiling at each other, but they really couldn’t help it. Their relationship contained so much happiness that couldn’t possibly be held in. 

Then, a drop. It was.. Wet?

Antonio glanced down at his hand to find a raindrop. Then another one. And after that, another. Raindrops continued falling until the two finally came in realisation of what was going on. It was raining! Antonio had been so caught up in his feelings and Lovino to worry about the weather.

“Rain! Shit, I completely forgot,” Antonio cursed, quickly gathering the food and placing it in the basket.

“It’s fine! I had a nice time, this rain doesn’t change anything,” Lovino smiled.

“I know but, ugh. The rain. It’s .. ugh. It’s going to pour soon. Sorry.”

Lovino’s expression softened, “Antonio… It’s fine! Really. I had a great time. Any time with you is great, so please stop stressing.”

Antonio took a breath, letting the raindrops fall silently on his head. “Sorry, just, I. Ah,” He paused momentarily as another drop fell onto his hand, this time faster. Soon enough, it was pouring rain, leaving the two standing together. Alone. In the pouring rain.

“Ah!” Antonio let out a shout of alarm. There it was. Grabbing the basket in one hand and his boyfriend’s hand in the other, he took off running to find shelter.

The rain was falling quickly, too quickly not to soak the two head to toe. Lovino was laughing, letting Antonio practically pull him to the ground with how fast he was running. But, he had to admit, it was fun… The two of them, running together in the pouring rain. The adrenaline was rushing through him, heart beating fast. With that notion, he tightened his grip on Lovino’s hand and pulled him through the streets, both men laughing and enjoying the moment together.

“Ahh! I see your house! Lovi!” Antonio breathed heavily, unable to hold in his laughter and smiles.

Lovino nodded, squeezing Antonio’s hand and running as fast as his body would allow him to his home. 

When they reached the house, they were both incredibly out of breath. It wasn’t that long of a walk, but with the rain and their rush to get home, it seemed longer. A hell of a lot longer…

No words were spoken when they entered the house, only the sound of heavy panting and the echoing patter of the raindrops onto the window.

Antonio quickly set the basket down and shook off his wet hair. Lovino followed suit. 

“Oh my god. I don’t think I’ve ever run so fast in my life,” Lovino said, still panting.

“I know…. I’m out of breath. Maybe…” Antonio paused to consider his next words, “it’s you who’s taking my breath away.”

“Aghhh! Shut up. You’re such a sap,” Lovino playfully pushed his hand at Antonio’s shoulder. After a few moments of silence, Lovino spoke up once more. “Thank you. For today, I mean. It was really nice. Perfect, even.”

“Perfect? But our picnic was rained out.” He must have been mistaken. They had barely gotten to eat… And the picnic basket was probably soaking wet.

“Oh my god, Antonio!! That again? Listen, I don’t care what the weather was like, I like spending time with you! Plus, it was really fun running through the rain.”

He had to admit.. It really was. There was a sort of rush to it and it was all so spontaneous… Lovino was such a sweetheart, he always found a positive to everything, even in the worst situations.

Running through the rain… That was something you couldn’t plan. You can’t control events, you can only control how you respond to them. Maybe… he hoped it would rain on their next date. If it turned out as nice as this… Maybe mother nature was on his side all along.

**Author's Note:**

> This is the first story I've published on here! I really love Spamano and their relationship together, so I wrote this and I'm quite satisfied with the outcome. Kudos and comments are always appreciated, thank you! :)


End file.
